


early morning

by amy_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star





	

Sam shot a guilty look over his shoulder at his sleeping brother. Sneaking out first thing in the morning wasn't something he'd done since... before Jess, but this morning he just couldn't face Dean. Besides, there was something he had to do.

He quickly pulled on a T-shirt and knotted his brand new, shiny white sneakers, a gift from Dean. Cramming his wallet and phone into his pockets, he silently grabbed the keys and pulled the motel room door closed with a barely audible click.

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten Dean's birthday yesterday. Time to make it up to him.


End file.
